This invention relates generally to a safety cushion for children and specifically to a portable safety cushion which may be used in many different environments.
A number of arrangements for providing baby seats, safety cushions or child restraining devices are known in the art, such as those described in the following patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Date ______________________________________ 1,538,538 Wood May 19, 1925 2,652,183 Hlivka September 15, 1953 2,988,136 Kowalczyk June 13, 1961 3,042,032 Vogel July 3, 1962 3,165,358 Card January 12, 1965 3,604,750 Doering September 14, 1971 3,713,692 McCracken January 30, 1973 4,050,737 Jordan September 27, 1977 4,324,430 Dimas, Jr. et al. April 13, 1982 ______________________________________
However, the arrangements suffer from a number of drawbacks which limit their adaptability. For example, safety cushions constructed from flexible materials generally do not provide sufficient side support for the child. Accordingly, such cushions are limited to being used in an upright position in environments which provide external side support such as chairs that include arms. Certain of the prior arrangements could not be used in a lying down position which is required for use with infants and to six months in age. Other arrangements have utilized rigid materials or have rigid frames which prevent the seat from being opened flat, increase its weight and impair its washability. The present invention is directed towards overcoming these difficulties.